


Alliance

by Ninkasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confrontation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

“Well, are you gonna use that gun of yours or wait until the sons of bitches come up and shoot themselves?”

Dean turned to look at the -- err -- girl who had suddenly appeared next to him.

“I could use it on you,” he snapped, momentarily disoriented by the demon’s sudden appearance.

Ruby frowned at him. “You could. But you won’t. You’re saving those for someone else.”

She stepped back behind him, knife firmly in her hand as the four demons who had been momentarily hanging back because of her appearance started to advance again.

Dean cocked the Colt, but hesitated for a moment again.

Ruby swore, grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled on him, attempting to drag him back towards his precious Impala.

He struggled for a moment against her manhandling and then let her force him back in the direction he’d come.

He stopped a few feet from the Impala and twisted around, swinging Ruby around and slammed her hard against the side of the Impala.

He had a feeling she’d just let him do that. And it sent a surge of anger through him that he wasn’t sure he wanted to control.

Blonde hair fell across her cheek as she shifted, trying to free her arms.

“Knock it off, shortbus,” she said after a moment’s struggling. “I came here to help you.”

Dean didn’t let go of her, but he did loosen his grip slightly.

“And. . . why are you doing that again?”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him, scowling slightly. “We’ve been over this. I need you to help me get Sam ready.”

She kept doing that. Dangling Sam -- using him like he was some secret password to get Dean to back off.

It wasn’t the first time a demon had done it, but it seemed to piss him off more when it was coming from her.

“Because you remember being human,” Dean said. “Right.”

“Right,” Ruby responded, mirroring his tone. She stopped struggling.

“And you don’t get anything out of it.”

“No,” she said sharply. “I get plenty out of it. I get these demons out of the way. I don’t spend the rest of eternity looking over my shoulder. I’m not exactly anyone from Hell’s favourite.”

Dean let go of her and brought the Colt back up to eye level to her.

“Well, then what if I just put you out of your misery?”

Ruby scowled, but didn’t make any other move. “You’re a racist pig, you know that?” Her voice became harsher. He’d struck a nerve. “I saved your life. You owe me.” She paused. “Why would I do that if I didn’t have good intentions. It would be easier to deal with Sam without you around.”

“But you need me,” Dean said, lowering the gun slightly. “Because you can’t get to Sam without me.”

“Yes,” she said after a moment. It looked like it was painful for her to say. “I need you for Sam.” She paused. “But you are useful in your own way.”

“Thanks.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Sam needs to stop caring so much, needs to realize we’re at war. I can’t get him to do that. You can.”

Dean eyed her. “And what exactly am I getting out of this deal? To me it would just be much simpler to waste you and go on with my life. I’ve only got a few months left. I don’t see where it’s helping me to be dealing with your skanky ass.”

“Stop insulting me,” Ruby said. “It makes you look dumber than you usually do.” She paused again. Her eyes flitted to something over his shoulder.

“We should go.”

Dean turned back to see the demons from earlier.

Fuck.

Dean wrenched open the passenger door of the Impala and pushed her down. “Stay in there.”

He came around to the driver’s side and climbed in, slamming the car into reverse and then flooring it forward.

Sonofabitch.

Ruby turned from where she was looking out the window and then back at him.

“See? If you’d listened to me back at the hotel, you wouldn’t be in this mess now.”

“Listen. Shut up.”

What the fuck had he just gotten himself into. Ruby glared at him, but after a moment, clicked her tongue and then did keep quiet.

They drove in silence for a long time. Halfway back to the motel, Dean glanced at her. “Okay. What the Hell?”

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. “I’d seen them heading towards you and I was pretty sure you hadn’t seen the other three.”

She paused. “It’s like a gang.”

That wasn’t what he meant. But he wasn’t sure what he’d meant, so he didn’t say anything for another long moment.

Ruby stared out the window for this moment and then she turned back to him. “We need to come up with a plan.” She paused.

“I know you don’t like me. I know you don’t trust me. But for these few days can you please put that aside and help me?” She hesitated. “or let me help you, if you’d like to feel in charge.”

Dean looked into the rearview mirror and glanced at her before pulling into the motel parking lot.

“And then we go back to trying to gank each other like normal?”

Ruby opened her mouth. . .probably to point out she’d never tried to gank him period. But instead she said, “Sure. Why not?”

Dean hesitated for a moment. Really. They needed the help. Apparently this town had a freaking nest of demons neither he nor Sam had been aware of.

He sighed.

“Okay.”

She slumped back in the passenger seat a bit.

“Good.”

Sam came out of the motel room, looking concerned. He slowed when he saw Ruby in the passenger seat and mouthed “what?” at Dean.

Dean ignored this. Instead he looked back at Ruby.

“Do you want to shake on it?”

Something about this seemed funny, apparently because she smiled a small smile that was actually quite attractive. Or would have been on the girl she was riding and not her.

Ruby held out her hand to him.

“I’ll start however you want.”


End file.
